Backfire
by Alina 122
Summary: In which James realizes that asking the help of Lily Evans is not a good idea.


**Written for QLFC, Round 2- Jurassic Fever.**

 **Arrows, Chaser 1.**

 **Prompt: Triceratops; Write about a 'light' character protecting themselves.**

 **Additional prompts: 2) (colour) Forest Green**

 **3) (dialogue) "Is he wearing a wig?" / "I believe the correct term is 'toupe.'"**

 **11) (spell) Levicorpus.**

 **Word Count (without A/N) : 1140**

* * *

 _ **Backfire**_

* * *

 **...**

Lily let out an impatient huff and got up for the fifth time in that hour, collecting her bag. She was determined that _this time_ she would leave the library. Severus hadn't even remembered to meet her here. He was probably caught up with his _new_ friends. She had waited for an hour and he hadn't shown up. He thought it was fun, didn't he? Wasting Lily's valuable time.

Lily's hand curled tightly against the library door handle. Neither had spoken yet after one of their usual disagreements, and Lily had made up her mind that she would not apologize this time. Severus could stay with his so-called Slytherin friends.

Lily bit her lips again. He _had_ apologized to her—many times. But he had also promised her that they would do their Potion's homework together.

Giggles erupted from her left. A group of third year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were sitting nearby, studying together. Some group of raunchy Slytherins were apparently having the time of their lives. They clearly were not accustomed to the _silence_ that occupied the library. Great. It felt like she was the only one working here today.

She groaned. No. No! She was not going to talk herself into going back to the table again. She had already decided that she would leave. She had waited like she told Severus she would. Except…

…Wouldn't she regret leaving?

Swearing to herself, at her irritating thought process, Lily stalked back to the table, tossing her bag savagely. Curse her brain for the thoughts. She would wait for another ten minutes, and if he didn't turn up, then forget it.

Muttering down a string of curses that she knew would have her kicked out of the library by Madam Pince if she were caught, she reached out to pull out a chair when her fingers touched something—except the _something_ was not there. Lily narrowed her eyes and blindly reached out for the _thing_ , letting out an angry sigh as a familiar thin fabric crumpled in her hand.

"Is this another one of your wooing techniques? Because it is not funny. And if it is, my answer is still no. "

With a flourish, James Potter appeared from under the cloak, seeming to pop out of nowhere. The group of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs sitting a few tables away gaped at him, unaware of the cloak he hid on his lap.

"Isn't your cloak supposed to be a secret?"

"Ignore them, they probably think that I apparated, and I don't mind them thinking that I have somehow overcome the anti-apparition barriers. Makes me sound cool, doesn't it? Or should I say omnipotent?" Potter grinned at her.

"Just how long have you been here?" Lily snapped at him, not even trying to keep a reign on her temper.

"Not long." He shrugged, then grinned. "But long enough to know that this was your fifth round towards the library entrance. You sure change your mind a lot, don't you, Evans?"

Lily scowled, making a point to shove her chair away from the smiling idiot. "What do you want?"

"I need you to hide me." James smiled sheepishly at her. "Just act nonchalant and pretend you didn't see me if a group of very angry Gryffindors come and ask for me." He stopped, looking anxiously behind him and then glancing at her. "Please," he added as an afterthought.

"No."

"Come on, Evans. Won't you shield your friend in distress?"

"You seem to be living a delusion. We are _not_ friends. Go ask help from the others." Lily tried to ignore the whining request Potter send her way.

"The others are hiding as well. And aren't you going to ask me what we did? It was brilliant!" He scooted his chair a little closer. "We managed to enchant all the drinks in our common room…"

Apparently the words 'not friends' did not sink in because Potter continued to explain to Lily his elaborate prank that she certainly didn't have any interest in.

"You have your cloak, you don't need my help," Lily said snappishly. She was sure that ten minutes were already gone and bloody Severus still hadn't shown up. Gripping the strap of her bag a little too tightly, she got up, ready to leave.

"Sit down!"

Lily yelped as Potter suddenly yanked her back to her seat. "Look! They're here!" he hissed, immediately going under the cloak. Lily slightly turned around and gaped. Four students had just stormed into the library, all having the same vivid forest green coloured hair. Lily wasn't sure whether their faces were red with anger or embarrassment.

"Is he wearing a wig?" Lily whispered, looking pointedly at the tallest green haired Gryffindor. That certainly did not look like a wig.

"I believe the correct term is 'toupe.'" A pause. "Or is it toupée?"

To Lily, both words sounded identical.

"How foolish are you to piss off the Head boy this early in the morning?" she asked before she could help herself.

"We didn't think of the consequences." Lily was sure Potter was frowning under that cloak. "On the scale of one to ten, how angry do they all look?"

"I'd say eleven." Suddenly Lily was highly amused by this situation. "You are dead meat, Potter. I'd be on a murdering spree too if someone changed my hair to green."

"Help me out then! Divert their attention. Send them somewhere else. Do _something._ "

"Sure!" Lily chirped.

"Wait…Where are you going? Why are your eyes suddenly sparkling?"

Securing the strap of her bag on her shoulder, she got up, smiling reassuringly at the chair beside her. "To do something."

"Ben!" she called out, walking towards the green haired group.

"Lily? Do you need help with something?" Ben anxiously ran a hand through his hair.

"I'd recommend casting Levicorpus at that empty chair."

"I'm sorry. _What_?" He frowned. "Do these spells even work on inanimate objects?"

"Trust me." She leaned a little closer, lowering her voice so that Potter wouldn't hear her. "It will be worth your time. Madam Pince isn't even looking. Make it quick."

Lily watched in glee as Ben—bless his heart for agreeing to this without asking any more questions—muttered the incantation and waved his wand discreetly pointing it at the empty chair. If Potter was smart enough, he would have moved.

It seemed like he wasn't.

Several things happened at once. Ben and the other three boys let out angry growls, the giggling group of students shrieked and James Potter let out an undignified squeak as his body dangled in the air, the invisibility cloak slipping way.

Lily couldn't stop herself, she threw her head back and laughed, overlooking the accusing glare Potter send her way.

"Have fun, boys!" she sang, moving towards the library exit, a bounce in her every step. She hoped Potter would think twice before asking for her help again.

...


End file.
